Austin (Teksas)
| lokacija1_ime =Savezna država | lokacija1_info =19px|border|Zastava Teksasa Teksas | lokacija2_ime =Okrug | lokacija2_info =Travis Williamson Hays | lokacija3_ime = | lokacija3_info = | utemeljenje_ime =Prva naselja | utemeljenje_datum =1835. | utemeljenje1_ime =Osnivanje | utemeljenje1_datum =1839. | utemeljenje2_ime = | utemeljenje2_datum = | utemeljenje3_ime = | utemeljenje3_datum = | osnivač = | nazvan_po = | dijelovi = | vrsta_dijelova = | d1-d50 | vrsta_vlasti = | vlast_bilješke = | titula_vođe =Gradonačelnik | ime_vođe =Lee Leffingwell | stranka_vođe = | titula_vođe1 = | ime_vođe1 = | titula_vođe2 = | ime_vođe2 = | titula_vođe3 = | ime_vođe3 = | titula_vođe4 = | ime_vođe4 = | površina_bilješke = | površina_ukupna =767,28 km² | površina_kopna =651,40 km² | površina_vode =17,90 km² | postotak_vode =(2%) | površina_uža = | površina_šira =11.099,91 km² | površina_prazno1_ime = | površina_prazno1 = | površina_prazno2_ime = | površina_prazno2 = | visina =149 m | visina_izvor = | visina_max = | visina_min = | stanovništvo_godina =2007. | stanovništvo_bilješke = | stanovništvo =743.074 | stanovništvo_gustoća =1141 stanovnika/km² | stanovništvo_uže = | stanovništvo_uže_gustoća = | stanovništvo_šire =1.652.602 | stanovništvo_šire_gustoća = | stanovništvo_prazno1_ime = | stanovništvo_prazno1 = | stanovništvo_gustoća_prazno1 = | stanovništvo_prazno2_ime = | stanovništvo_prazno2 = | stanovništvo_gustoća_prazno2 = | vremenska_zona =CST | utc_pomak =-6 | vremenska_zona_DST =CDT | utc_pomak_DST =-5 | poštanski_broj =78701-78705, 78708-78739, 78741-78742, 78744-78769 | pozivni_broj =+1 512 | gradovi_prijatelji = | države_gradova_prijatelja = | prazno_ime = | prazno_info = | prazno1_ime = | prazno1_info = | prazno2_ime = | prazno2_info = | prazno3_ime = | prazno3_info = | prazno4_ime = | prazno4_info = | prazno5_ime = | prazno5_info = | prazno6_ime = | prazno6_info = | web_stranica =ci.austin.tx.us | slika_karta = | veličina_karte = | opis_karte = | slika_karta1 = | veličina_karte1 = | opis_karte1 = | slika_lokacijska_karta_država =SAD | slika_lokacijska_karta_opis =Položaj Austina u SAD-u | bilješke = }} Austin je grad u američkoj saveznoj državi Teksas. Broji 743.074 stanovnika, čime je četvrti po veličini u Teksasu (iza Houstona, San Antonija i Dallasa) i 16. u SAD-u.Population Estimates for Places over 100,000: 2000 to 2006 Grad je sjedište okruga Travis, a nalazi se i na područjima okruga Williamson te Hays. Osnovan je 1839. te je dobio ime po Stephenu F. Austinu, teksaškom revolucionaru i političaru, "ocu Teksasa".The History of Austin Austin se, prema nekim istraživanjima, smatra "najzelenijim" gradom u SAD-u, zbog velikog broja zelenih površina i parkova te izuzetnog napora gradskih vlasti u smanjenju zagađenja.Going Green: America’s 10 Greenest Cities Također je poznat kao "Svjetska prijestolnica glazbe uživo". U gradu se nalazi Teksaško sveučilište (University of Texas at Austin). Izvori Vanjske poveznice * Službena stranica * Stranica Turističke zajednice Ostali projekti Kategorija:Gradovi u Teksasu ar:أوستن، تكساس az:Ostin bg:Остин (Тексас) ca:Austin cs:Austin cy:Austin da:Austin (Texas) de:Austin (Texas) el:Ώστιν en:Austin, Texas eo:Aŭstino es:Austin et:Austin eu:Austin fa:آستین (تگزاس) fi:Austin fo:Austin fr:Austin (Texas) ga:Austin, Texas gl:Austin, Texas he:אוסטין hi:ऑस्टिन, टेक्सास ht:Austin, Texas hu:Austin ia:Austin, Texas id:Austin, Texas ie:Austin (Texas) io:Austin, Texas is:Austin (Texas) it:Austin ja:オースティン ka:ოსტინი ko:오스틴 (텍사스 주) ku:Austin (Texas) la:Austinopolis lt:Ostinas mk:Остин (Тексас) mr:ऑस्टिन, टेक्सास nl:Austin (Texas) no:Austin (Texas) oc:Austin os:Остин (Техас) pam:Austin, Texas pl:Austin pnb:آسٹن pt:Austin qu:Austin ro:Austin, Texas ru:Остин (Техас) simple:Austin, Texas sk:Austin (Texas) sl:Austin, Teksas sq:Austin sr:Остин sv:Austin, Texas sw:Austin, Texas ta:ஆஸ்டின் th:ออสติน tl:Austin, Teksas tr:Austin, Teksas ug:Austin uk:Остін (Техас) ur:آسٹن، ٹیکساس vi:Austin, Texas vo:Austin (Texas) war:Austin, Texas zh:奧斯汀 zh-min-nan:Austin